Take Flight on Angel's Wings
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Goten has a mysterious illness. Gohan has died of the same thing. will Goku find a way to save his youngest son before he dies? R&R and please no flames.
1. The Fight

_**Take Flight On Angel's Wings**_

Chapter 1: The Fight

"Goku, stop it! This is all your fault!" Chi-Chi yelled as she and Goku stood in the living room.

"Chi-Chi, be quiet, just stop talking for two seconds!" Goku yelled back not noticing the two little eyes peeking through the hallway door.

"Man," Goten thought sadly, "They are at it again," he thought as he turned back to his room.

"Chi-Chi, just shut up," he could hear his father yell. At first it was really surprising that Goku would tell anyone to shut up, but he and Chi-Chi had been in so many fights lately he kind of got used to it.

"I wish they would stop," said as he closed his bedroom door trying to block out the noise, "Gohan," he said as he went to his bed.

"Gohan, this all started when Gohan died of that disease. All they do is fight."

"Crash, smack," he could still hear the fighting.

"Chi-Chi, stop throwing things!" Goku yelled. He was hit in the face with the telephone then smacked by Chi-Chi.

"Ahhh!" Goten said trying not to yell, " It hurts," he said grabbing at his chest.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" he cried to himself "It can't be… I can't have Gohan's disease. But…" he thought in a scared voice, "They weren't sure if I could get it. I guess they where wrong and I can get it," he said beginning to sob quietly so his parents wouldn't hear, "I can't" he thought, "I can't tell them, they will only fight more. I have to do this by myself," Goten said and crawled into bed. "I'm so tired, but why?" Goten thought about what the doctors said about Gohan. "It is a heart conduction they had never seen before. It causes fluid to build up in your heart which makes it stop pumping. But why does that make me so tired? Wait… my body, my power. All my power is going to my heart to keep it pumping and that's why I'm so tired," he said still sobbing. "Oh, Gohan, what do I do? I can't tell mom or dad, and the doctors don't know what they are talking about. What do I do? I can't beat it alone. I already know I can't. You couldn't and you had mom, dad, all our friends, and the doctors. I have no one I'm all alone. What do I do big brother? Help me I'm scared brother," he cried and cried until he cried himself to sleep.

"Goten, Goten," he heard a voice. It sounded familiar somehow. This place was weird, it was dark and it seemed as if there was no ground or ceiling, almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only dark.

"Goten," he heard the voice again and turned to see who was calling him.

"Gohan!" he yelled with the biggest smile. "Gohan, your back! How did you come back? Did Bulma find the Dragon Balls?" he asked hugging his brother tight.

"No, Goten, I'm not back. This is a dream," Gohan replied. His smile was a strange one; it was full of joy but also sad at the same time.

"But I want you back Gohan! I want my brother back," Goten said sobbing, still holding his brother, "Why did you come?" he asked still crying. Wiping his eyes with his blue sleeve so he could see Gohan's face clearly.

"I heard you," Gohan replied softly, "I heard you crying and I knew you needed me."

"Oh, Gohan, I'm so scared," Goten cried, "My chest hurts so much."

"I know, Squirt," Gohan replied, "But you'll be alright," he said trying to comfort him. "How am I supposed to tell him?" Gohan thought, "How can I tell him it gets much worse? Oh man. It's not fair. It's just not fair! He is only a little kid, he doesn't deserve this," Gohan thought now holding Goten as tight as he could, crying, the tears dripping into Goten's black hair.

"Gohan?" he heard Goten say, "Gohan? Why are you crying?" he asked looking at Gohan's face in wonder, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't," Gohan replied. He stopped crying, he knew he had to be strong for his little brother and hold back his tears no matter how much he wanted to cry.

"Gohan?"

"Yes, Goten, what is it?"

"Do you think mom and dad love me?"

"Yes, Goten. No question about it mom and dad love you very much. More then anything else in the world."

"Then why do they fight so much?" Goten asked.

"Because they are sad about what happened to me. Don't ever think them fighting has anything to do with you. They love you, Goten," Gohan said he started to feel a pull on his arm, "Well, Goten. I have to go."

"No, you can't leave!" Goten screamed and hugged Gohan tighter, clinging to Gohan's dark blue gi as if he'd die if he let Gohan go.

"I have to Goten, but I'll see ya soon, ok?" Gohan replied letting go of Goten, "Now, I have to go," he said and started to disappear.

"Wait, Gohan!" Goten screamed to his big brother, "I have something to tell you!"

"Yes, what is it?" Gohan asked as a light began appearing around him making the darkness in the area fade.

"I love you, Brother. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Goten," Gohan said with a smile. Just as those last few words where said a big bright flash of light flashed over everything.

"Ahhh!" Goten screamed. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light with his hands. When the light faded away Goten opened his eyes again. To his surprise and disappointment, Gohan was gone and the darkness once again consumed everything.

"Gohan," Goten said softly dropping to his knees, " Gohan! Where are you, Brother?" he yelled and started crying.

4


	2. Trying to Fly

Take Flight On Angel's Wings Chapter 2: Trying to Fly

"Goten? Goten, wake up," Goten heard a voice and opened his eyes to see that he was in his bed.

"Hey, Kiddo, how are ya doing? Did you sleep well?" a smiling face asked leaning down over Goten's small body.

"Oh, Dad. I didn't hear you come in," Goten replied as he sat up in his bed.

"Well, its time for breakfast," Goku said as he stood up.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Goten replied.

"Alright, see ya in the kitchen," Goku said in his usual cheery voice and left Goten alone in his room.

"Ow, my chest still hurts," Goten said as he flinched in pain, "and I don't feel so good. I'm so tired," he said putting on his orange and blue gi.

"Goten, breakfast," he could hear Chi-Chi calling from the down the hall.

"Ok, Mom, I'm coming," he replied, "Oh, man, I wonder if this is how Gohan felt? I can barely stay awake and I feel so weak," he said trying to stand and walk like nothing was wrong. "I can do this. Just act like everything is fine. I know I can do this," Goten repeated to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Hey, Goten, hurry up it's so good," Goku said happily as he stuffed some pancakes into his large mouth.

"Why bother hurrying up? It's going to be all gone by the time I get down there by the way he eats," Goten thought as he walked into the kitchen. He would usually laugh at something like this, but he really didn't feel good so everything that usually seemed funny was just plan annoying.

"Good morning, Goten. I've got pancakes here for you," Chi-Chi said. She was cheerful this morning. This was a good sign. Maybe she and Goku could get through breakfast without any arguments.

"Wow, it's not gone. Is dad sick?" Goten thought as he walked into the kitchen and saw pancakes still on the table. "Oh boy!" Goten yelled trying very hard to make himself sound fine and excited about eating the pile of pancakes.

"Here you go," Chi-Chi replied happily and put three big pancakes down on his plate.

"Wow, thanks Mom," he said and looked at the pancakes, "Oh man, how can I eat all this?" he thought as he started to eat. "Ok, I'm all done," he said after stuffing it all down, "May I go out and play now?" he asked his father who was now on his 6th batch of pancakes.

"Yeah, sure you can, have fun," Goku said still stuffing his face.

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Goten said running outside and into the woods that surrounded their house. "Good, now I can rest without them seeing me," Goten thought as he fell asleep in the grass under his favorite tree, the big oak tree.

"Goten," he heard his brother call.

"Gohan, where are you?" Goten yelled noticing he was in the same place he was in in his pervious dream, " I can't find you."

"I'm over here," he heard Gohan yell again.

"Gohan," he yelled running through the darkness to his brother.

"Goten," Gohan called, "I'm over here."

"Gohan!" he said with a happy relief, "I found you," he said jumping into his brothers strong gentle arms, "It's darker this time then last time. I thought I wouldn't find you."

"Well you did," Gohan said hugging his brother, "He's getting worse," Gohan thought, "It won't be long before he will get very sick and weak then mom and dad will be sure to find out," he thought as he looked at his brother.

"Hey, Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"Why don't I know how to fly?" he asked.

"Huh?" Gohan said, "Why would you ask that Goten?"

"Well, because I've always wanted to know and I've never gotten too," Goten replied as he sat in Gohan's lap.

"Oh… well… umm… I'm sure you'll learn once you get better. I'm sure dad will teach you," Gohan said even though he knew Goten wouldn't get better.

"But I wanna learn now," Goten said.

"I'm sorry, Goten, you can't," Gohan replied.

"But, Gohan," Goten said trying to get his brother to let him.

"No, Goten. It takes up to much of your energy," Gohan said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok," Goten said noticing he was getting mad.

"Goten, where are you?"

"Well, that's dad, guess you better go," Gohan said sadly.

"Do I have to?" Goten asked.

"Yes, Goten. Dad is calling and you know how mom will get if he can't find you," Gohan replied with a little laugh.

"Goten?" Goku called again looking around the forest in search of his youngest son.

"Ok, I guess I better go," Goten said sadly and jumped out of Gohan's lap.

"Hey, Dad isn't so bad," Gohan replied as he watched Goten.

"Oh, it's not dad at all," Goten said and turned around to look at Gohan. His facial features where hard to see in the darkness, only the outline of his face was visible.

"Then what is it?" Gohan asked.

"Well, now I'll have to fight this on my own again," Goten said sadly.

"No, you don't," Gohan replied, "I've been fighting with you the whole time and will be the rest of the way."

"Ok, thanks Gohan, now I better go," Goten said a little bit happier knowing his brother was fighting alongside him.

"Goten, where are you?" he heard Goku again.

"I'm right here," Goten yelled opening his eyes and coming back to reality.

"Oh, there you are," Goku said with a sigh of relief, "I was about to tell Chi-Chi I couldn't find you. Good thing I didn't, you know how she can be," he said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know," Goten said thinking that Gohan just told him that. "Hey dad?"

"Yes, what is it?" Goku asked looking down at Goten as he got up from under the tree.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" Goten asked knowing Gohan said no.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can," Goku replied with a smile, "It's not to hard. I think you're big enough to learn it."

"Yeah!" Goten yelled, "It won't use that much energy I'll be alright no matter what Gohan says and he'll be so proud of me when I show him I can fly," Goten thought to himself happily.

"Ok, first you take your energy and bring it out," Goku said once they had found an open area where they could practice.

"Next, you just put it underneath you and push it up it will hold you up. It's easy, you can do it," Goku said showing Goten as he told him what to do.

"Ok, that looks easy," Goten said, "See, I knew it couldn't be that bad," he thought to himself. "Ok, here it goes," he said and began to push up his energy.

"Good," Goku replied as he watched Goten, "You almost got it. You just need to make it a little stronger so when you go up high you don't fall."

"Ok," Goten said and pushed himself higher bringing out more energy. This was starting to hurt. there was an enormous amount of pressure on his chest.

"There you go, good job," Goku yelled to him, "What? Something is wrong… his power. I can't put my finger on it," Goku thought, "Well, he seems to be doing all right. I guess his energy is different than ours. That's good Goten," he yelled.

"Not good enough," Goten thought, "I'm still having trouble, I need more energy," he said to himself and let more energy out, "Ahh what's happening?" Goten said and past out in the air, falling to the ground fast.

"Huh?" Goku said in surprise, "Goten?" he said quietly trying to figure out what was going on, "Goten!" Goku yelled and drove forward and caught the small boy just before he hit the ground, "Goten, Goten?" he yelled trying to wake him up, "Goten what's wrong?" Goku yelled. "Why won't he wake up?" Goku asked himself and started flying off toward home to tell Chi-Chi.

6


	3. Going to the Hospital

Take Flight On Angel's Wings Chapter 3: Going to the Hospital

"Chi-Chi," he yelled as his feet hit the ground in front of their house, "Chi-Chi!"

"What's wrong, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked running toward him seeing Goten lying limp in his arms.

"I dunno. He won't wake up. We where out flying and he just collapsed," Goku said.

"Well, lets go, no time to waste," she said heading for the car, "Come on! We have to get him to a hospital!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Oh, right," Goku said running after her.

"Here, give him to me," Chi-Chi said holding out her arms.

"Ok," he said handing Goten to her. After she took Goten she got in the passenger side of the car while Goku got in the driver's seat.

"Just take him to the nearest hospital!" Chi-Chi yelled, "Goten, come on. Goten, wake up please, wake up!"

"Hold on Goten, please!" Goku yelled still driving.

"Hurry, Goku, I can't get him to wake up!" Chi-Chi yelled. They where both beginning to panic at this point, they had no idea what was wrong with Goten or how to help him.

"I'm trying!" Goku yelled, "There is the hospital," he said pulling into the emergency area. It had been at least a half an hour since they left the house and all the color in Goten's face was gone, he was cold and pale.

"Oh no, not this one, this is the one we took Gohan too," Chi-Chi said as she recognized the name of the hospital. It was the same hospital Gohan went too and died at, she felt the doctors here couldn't help Goten because they couldn't help Gohan.

"I know, but it's the closest one," Goku replied as he quickly got out of the white car.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We don't have much of a choice," Chi-Chi said with a sigh as Goku ran around the car and opened the door, taking Goten from her.

"Lets go!" Chi-Chi yelled as they ran into the hospital.

"Hey, we need help!" Goku said to one of the doctors as they ran in.

"Let me see him," the male doctor said laying him on the nearest open bed.

"He has no chest sounds," the female doctor said to the male doctor.

"He's not breathing," the male doctor said, "Get the respirator," he yelled. "Miss, Sir you need to wait here," the male doctor said and pushed Goten's bed into the ICU room. It was a big room, the walls where all glass so the loved ones could see what was going on without being in the room and in the way of the working doctors.

"But, we want to stay with him," Goku said watching them hook Goten up to a bunch of different machines.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait here," he said again.

"At least tell us what is going on," Chi-Chi said. Her eyes where full of tears as she watched the doctors work on Goten, it was hell for her watching them do all that and her not having a clue as to what was going on.

"Well, all we know now is he isn't breathing so he is having chest problems," he said and left to help when Goten wasn't responding to anything they did.

"But…" Chi-Chi started to said but stopped because the doctor had left, "Oh, Goku, what do you think is wrong with him?" she asked him and started to cry.

"I'm not sure," Goku replied and hugged her trying to comfort her, "I'm sure he can beat whatever he has, he's strong," Goku said to Chi-Chi as she cried into his orange gi.

"I hope so," Chi-Chi said still crying.

"Me too," Goku said as he watched the doctors through the glass, "Me too…."

"Goku, it's been almost three hours what is going on in there?" Chi-Chi asked now more upset than ever. After about five or ten minutes standing outside the glass ICU room, one of the nurses came over and led Goku and Chi-Chi to the waiting room where they had been waiting for the past few hours.

"Mr. And Mrs. Son?" the doctor called as he walked down the hall with a file in his hand.

"Yes, we are over here," Goku said to him.

"Yes," Chi-Chi asked, "What's wrong? What's wrong with Goten?"

"Well, we did some research on the records on Gohan, your other son that was here, and found out Goten has the same thing," he said as he read through the file.

"Oh, no," Chi-Chi cried in Goku's arms again, "Not Goten too how can this be happening to us?" she cried.

"Wait a second," the doctor said, "We also found a cure."

"You did? Oh thank goodness," Chi-Chi said now crying tears of joy.

"Wait, what kind of cure?" Goku asked as he held Chi-Chi but watched the doctor.

"Well, that's the problem. The only cure is a heart transplant and your son has a very rare blood type and we don't know if we can get a heart before it's to late," he replied.

"No," Chi-Chi said again and returned to her sad tears.

"So what are we supposed to do with him now?" Goku asked.

"First, we would like to test both of you for blood type, tissue type, you know that stuff," he said as he looked up from the file and at the two.

"Test? As in needles?" Goku said starting to sweat.

"Well, yes. What do you think we are going to use?" he asked with a curious expression.

"Umm…" Goku said, "Well, you see I'm kinda afraid of needles," Goku replied looking embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Goku, it's for Goten won't you even take a little needle for your own son," Chi-Chi began to yell at him.

"Well, I guess I can," Goku said a little scared. He was scared of the needles, but he was scared of Chi-Chi too. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Darn right you can," Chi-Chi yelled, "Lets go, doc," she said pulling up her sleeves, "I'm ready," she said and they all walked into the testing room.

"I think, I'm gonna be…" Goku started to say at the sight of the needles and fell to the floor.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi said as she and the doctor turned around to see him on the floor.

"He's fainted," the doctor said.

"Well, at least it will be easy to get blood from him this way," Chi-Chi said with another sigh.

"Oww," Goku said a little while later after waking up, "What did you do to me?" he asked Chi-Chi while rubbing his arm.

"All we did was give you a needle," Chi-Chi said standing next to the bed they put Goku on after he fainted.

"You, you gave me a needle?" he asked.

"Yes, the doctor said he needed some blood," Chi-Chi told him.

"You gave me a…" he said and was out again.

"Oh, Goku," she said and smacked him to wake him up.

"Ouch, that hurt," Goku said rubbing his now red cheek.

"Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi said, "You can take fighting in battles to save the world and yet you can't even take a little needle and a smack in the face."

"Ok, we are all done," the doctor said as he walked back into the room.

"Good," Goku replied with a sign of relief knowing there would be no more needles.

"What are we going to do with Goten?" Chi-Chi asked the doctor.

"Goku, you matched Goten's blood and tissue, now all we can do is wait for a heart to come in," he said.

"Yes, I understand that," Chi-Chi said, "But what do we do with Goten while we are waiting?"

"Well, the best thing to do is take him home and hope he lasts long enough to get a heart," he replied, "We will send meds home with you to make him more comfortable."

"What if we can't find one?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, we will just have to worry about that when it happens if it happens. Of course you never know he could get one tomorrow," the doctor said trying to cheer them up.

"Doctor, be serious what are the chances Goten will get a heart?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well…" he began, "About one in a hundred with the blood type he has not many people have it."

"Oh, I see," Chi-Chi replied sadly. She had had some hope Goten would get a heart, but the doctor just crushed it.

"What if he doesn't get a heart?" Goku asked.

"He will die. I'm very sorry," he said seeing Chi-Chi get teary again.

"So, you just want us to take him home?" Chi-Chi asked as a few tears slide down her cheeks. She was sad at what was happening but also angry they where just going to send Goten home.

"Yes," he said.

"But why?" Goku asked, "Isn't he better off here?"

"No," the doctor replied, "All we can do is give him meds to make him comfortable and you can do that at home and it's better for him at home because he knows it and feels comfortable there," he said, "Now if you will come with me I will take you to him."

"Ok," they both said as he showed them the way.

"So this is all the meds?" Chi-Chi asked taking them from the female doctor.

"Yes," she said helping Goku get Goten ready to go home.

"It seems like so much," Chi-Chi said.

"I know it seems like a lot but it's what he needs," she replied and then showed them how to give Goten everything he needed as well as show them how to work a few of the machines.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi said, "I guess your right."

"Ok that's everything," the female doctor said, "Your ready to go," she smiled handing Goten to Goku. They had finished putting everything in the car and came back up to the room get Goten and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi could have helped but she didn't want to leave Goten alone in the room, so she stayed with him while Goku and the female doctor packed.

"How long will he sleep?" Goku asked as he took Goten from her.

"Hard to say," she replied, "It depends on how sick he really is and how soon we find a heart," she told them.

"May I ask you one more thing?" Goku asked.

"Yes, of course," she said.

"Why did you test Chi-Chi and I for blood and stuff?" he asked.

"Well incase something happened to either of you we could get your heart for Goten," she replied.

"Oh I get it," Goku said.

"Well we need to go," Chi-Chi interrupted, "Thank you for your help."

"Yes, it is getting late," the female doctor replied as she glanced at her watch and waved goodbye as they turned to leave.

"Goku, what do you think is going to happen?" Chi-Chi asked as they drove home.

"I say he'll make it don't worry, Chi-Chi. He is strong he'll make it I know he will," Goku told her.

"But, Gohan couldn't," Chi-Chi said getting a little teary at the thought of Gohan dying.

"I just, know," Goku replied as he drove. They where in the country now and there wasn't much traffic on the road.

"Ok, I believe you," Chi-Chi replied not knowing if she really did believe him.

"Here we are," Goku said pulling the car up to the house a little while later. The rest of the ride home had been a very quiet one.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't wait to get out of that hospital," Chi-Chi replied as she moved Goten from her lap to her arms to take him into the house.

"I know how you feel," Goku said taking the meds from the backseat while Chi-Chi took Goten to his room.

"Well, Goten we're home," Chi-Chi said putting him in bed. She thought she would be ok with this, but seeing him so sick she just broke down, "Oh, Goten why didn't you tell us this? We could of done something sooner," she dropped to the floor next to his bed and began to sob, "We could of done something and you wouldn't…" she cut herself off she couldn't force herself to say it. She couldn't make herself say you wouldn't have ended up like Gohan.

"Ok, here's the meds," Goku said walking in the room with all Goten's medicine, "Chi-Chi?" Goku said as he set the bottles and things on the table. "Chi-Chi don't worry, he'll be all right," Goku said trying to comfort his wife.

"But, how do you know that, Goku?" she asked as she looked up at his reassuring face, "How do you know he wont end up like Go…" she stopped again.

"Chi-Chi, we have to be strong for him. If we act like he is going to die, he will start to believe it and he will die," Goku told her wiping some of the tears off her face with his hand, "We have to be strong for him Chi-Chi," Goku said with a small smile.

"You're right," Chi-Chi said and stopped crying. She wiped the last of her tears away and stood up.

"Well, Kiddo, I have some calls to make," Chi-Chi said, she as now doing as Goku said and was acting as though nothing was wrong.

"Who are you going to call?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi started to walk out of the room, leaving Goku to fix up the machines. She knew he could do it because the female doctor showed him how and even made him do it once just so she was sure he knew how.

"Well, Bulma of course, and all of our other friends they need to know what is going on," Chi-Chi said and left.

"Oh, your right," Goku said, "I need to train. But first I'll put these up," Goku said as he looked over at the machines he had just brought in along with the meds. They where the same machines the doctors used at the hospital only travel size.

"Ok," Chi-Chi said knowing he was just saying it to make Goten feel like everything was ok. He knew if his father wasn't training something must be wrong.

"Alright, Goten, I'm gonna go now. Sleep well, ok?" Goku said to Goten's sleeping face then left.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said in her worried voice as Goku entered the living room. She had her address book out and open, but she hadn't called anyone yet, she wasn't sure if she could tell them what was going on. Not after what happened with Gohan. "I just hate seeing him like that."

"So do I," Goku replied, "Well, I better go. Goten might find out something because my power level isn't changing," he said and headed for the door.

"Yes, and I have those calls to make," she said and picked up the phone, "I hope Bulma's home," she said as she dialed.

"Hello, Trunks is Bulma there?" she asked when she heard Trunks on the line.

"Yeah, hold on," Trunks replied, "Mom, phone!" Trunks called out into the house. He wanted Bulma to hear him so he yelled really loud.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, "You don't have to let the whole world know you want your mother. She is only in the next room and some of us have important things to do, like training. And don't need to hear "Mom! Mom! Mom! Every time someone calls, it get very annoying."

"Sorry, Dad," Trunks said handing Bulma the phone.

"Hello," Bulma said, "Oh, Chi-Chi it's you. I'm glad you called. I needed to talk to you," she said in her cheerful voice. "What?" Bulma said as Chi-Chi cut her off, "Goten? Oh no, are you sure? Ok, well thanks for telling us. If you need us for anything just call and we'll do it," Bulma said, "Ok, yes, I understand. You can wake us up if you need too, don't even worry about that," she said to Chi-Chi, "Yeah, I understand well that answers my question. I was going to call you and ask if you, Goku, and Goten wanted to come on a picnic with us but I guess that means no," Bulma said. "Oh no, it's ok. It's not your fault. Ok, uh huh, bye," she said and hung up.

"Hey, Mom?" Trunks asked as he watched his mother hang up the phone.

"Yes," Bulma replied still thinking about what Chi-Chi had just told her.

"Mom, what's wrong with Goten?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing he just has a little cold," Bulma said not wanting to let Trunks know just yet. She wanted to wait incase Goten got a heart so Trunks wouldn't worrying about losing his best friend. She remembered what he acted like when she told him about Gohan and didn't want to see him like that again.

"Oh, ok good," Trunks said, "Hey, Mom. I'm gonna go train with dad."

"Ok, have fun. Do me a favor and don't kill your father, ok?" she said with a smile as Trunks began to head toward the Gravity Room where Vegeta was training.

"Ok, Mom, I'll try," he said laughing as he walked away.

"So what's up?" Vegeta asked when Trunks entered.

"Oh, nothing. Goten just has a cold," Trunks replied and began throwing a few punches.

"Oh, really?" Vegeta said in his usual tone, "It's just like these women. They fuss over everything when their children have something, even a little cold. They think it's the end of the world."

"I know," Trunks said in an annoyed voice while rolling his eyes trying to impress his dad.

"Anyway, I have no time for Kakarrot or his blasted children. I have to train and get stronger," Vegeta said and began training again.

"Yeah," Trunks said began and throwing both punches and kicks trying once again to impress his father.

"Huh?" Vegeta said to himself, "Goten?" he thought he could feel Goten, "That's no cold," Vegeta thought to himself starting to get a little worried. He did care about Goten, he just didn't want to say it, "Poor kid," Vegeta thought. "Hey Trunks?"

"Uh yeah, Dad?" Trunks asked and looked up from his training and at his father.

"Did your mother say anything else about Kakarrot's youngest boy?" he asked.

"Um, no," Trunks said, "But she sounded worried on the phone."

"Thought so," Vegeta said to himself, "Trunks, keep training. I'll be right back. I need to talk to your mother," Vegeta said and left to find Bulma. "Hey woman," Vegeta said as he walked out of the Gravity Room.

"Vegeta, I have a name and it's not woman," she yelled from the other room.

"Ahh, this woman is driving me nuts. I'm the prince of Saiyans. I should be able to do what I want without them pestering me," he grumbled to himself. "Alright, Bulma, could you come in here please?" he asked nicely but you could tell he didn't like it.

"Yes, what do you want my good prince," she asked laughing.

"What's up with Kakarrot's boy?" he asked.

"He just has a cold," she replied.

"Oh come on woman, I know it's worse than that. You wouldn't get like this if it was a little cold," he said getting angry.

"Vegeta," Bulma said getting annoyed that he wouldn't call her by her name.

"Ok, Bulma, could you please tell me what's wrong with Kakarrot's boy?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Ok, I'll tell you," she said, "But please, don't tell Trunks. I don't want him to get upset," she said.

"Alright I won't tell him," Vegeta replied.

"He is very sick, Vegeta. He has what Gohan had," Bulma said as she looked down at him. She was standing by the door and he was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I see," Vegeta replied, "So, that's it, that's what's wrong," he said and turned back to the Gravity Room. ,

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "Don't you even care your son's best friend is dying?" she yelled.

"No, not really. If he's a true saiyan he can beat it, and if he can't then he is not fit to be alive," he said and started to walk away.

"Vegeta, we both know you don't mean that!" Bulma said getting angry.

"Hmph," Vegeta said, "You don't know me very well do you?"

"Yes, I do, and I know you care. You just have to much cramped in that little monkey brain of yours, you don't want to admit it," she said still angry.

"Think what you want," Vegeta said with a little laugh and walked back to the Gravity Room to train with Trunks.

"Oh dear," Bulma thought to herself, "I wonder how Goku is taking all this?" she thought and walked over to a picture, "Man, Gohan, Goten," she said as she looked at the picture, "It just isn't the same. You can't really be gone can you, Gohan?" she asked as tears began to roll down her face, "Is this really real? This disease, and all the pain, or is it just a bad dream? I hope it's all just a dream. I'll wake up and Gohan and Goten will be fine," she said hopefully and walked over to the couch Vegeta had just been sitting on.

"Ahh, Mom! Daddy hit me!" Trunks screamed.

"Woman, teach your kid some manners! Didn't you teach him he can't hit in the balls! That's just like cheating!" Vegeta screamed in pain.

"Well, Vegeta, he is your son too and you teach him the rules of fighting so grow up and quit whining or I'll come in there and hit you in balls myself!" she yelled back, "Well, I guess that whole dream thing went down the drain. Even in the worst dreams Vegeta can't scream like that," she said with a little laugh. "Oh, Chi-Chi, I hope you're having better luck with Goku then I am with Vegeta. Why can't they just behave like adults instead of mindless monkeys?"

14


	4. Goku's Decision

Take Flight On Angel's Wings Chapter 4: Goku's Decision

"Goku, ok that's enough. You've been out here training for two weeks," Chi-Chi growled as she came outside to find Goku training in the yard.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Training just takes my mind off things," Goku replied, "How is Goten doing?" he asked as he stopped training to look at her.

"Not good, I don't he can wait much longer, Goku. I think he's going to die," she said beginning to cry.

"No, he's not," Goku said, "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. He'll be fine," he told her as he looked at her dead in the eyes.

"But, Goku, he can't wait any longer," she cried.

"Well, then he wont have too," Goku replied.

"What do you mean, Goku?" she asked in surprise.

"I've thought about this a lot while I was training and I've decided to give him my heart," he said.

"But, Goku," Chi-Chi said totally in shock about what she had just heard.

"No buts, Chi-Chi, I've made up my mind. I've lived a full life and he hasn't. His hasn't even begun yet and I think he deserves this," Goku replied as he looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful color of red, orange, and purple thanks to the setting sun.

"Goku, please," Chi-Chi begged trying to change his mind. she wanted Goten to live more then anything, but she didn't want to lose Goku either. She had done that already, she didn't want to do it again. "Maybe there's another way."

"No, Chi-Chi, we have to do this. Goten is part saiyan, no one has the type of blood he has except a saiyan. There's no other way," Goku said, "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I'm not letting him die," he said and hugged her then went to call the doctor to tell him what he was going to do.

"Well, we have it all worked out. He'll have the surgery in a few days," Goku said after he hung up the phone. Chi-Chi stood by the front door watching what was going on.

"Oh, Goku," she said as she ran over to him and began to sob in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, you understand why I'm doing this right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "But I don't want to lose you, Goku," she sobbed.

"I understand, Chi-Chi, but he's our son and we have to do whatever we can for him," Goku replied.

"I know," Chi-Chi said she had stopped crying knowing Goku was right and it was their only option, "When will you have the surgery?" she asked.

"In two days," he replied as he let go of her, "During it I want you to stay here with Goten he needs you more than I do. Goten will get my heart the same day as I have the surgery but I don't want him in the hospital when they do it."

"But why not?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Because," Goku replied, "He may be sleeping but he can still feel energy. I just can stand the thought of him feeling mine go all the way down. I'm afraid it will put to much stress on him," Goku said, "So please keep him here till it's done."

"Yes, I will," Chi-Chi answered, "I'll stay home with him and then bring him after they are finished with you. Is anyone going with you?"

"Well, I'm going to ask Vegeta to come," Goku replied.

"I want Bulma here," Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because I just can't be alone when you do this."

"Goten will be here," Goku replied.

"Yes, but when he's in surgery and you're gone I don't want to be alone," she said sadly.

"I see," Goku said, "Well, that sounds good to me. I better call Vegeta now."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Bulma when you're finished," Chi-Chi said as walked away into another room.

"Ok," he said and began dialing the number.

"Hello," Goku heard a little voice on the phone.

"Oh, hi, Trunks. Hey is your dad there?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'll get him. We where training in the Gravity Room."

"Really? Wow, you weren't to tough on him where you?" Goku asked.

"Well, ummm… I kinda hit him in the balls," Trunks replied shyly.

"Oh, really? Ha ha ha, man Trunks, your not supposed to do that you know, ha ha," Goku said laughing.

"Yeah, well. He hit me in the face so I hit him in the balls. He deserved it," Trunks replied.

"I see, well then I guess he did deserve it. Well can you get him for me, please?" he asked still laughing a little.

"Yeah, sure hold on."

"Thank you, Trunks."

"You're welcome," Trunks said, "Oh, Hey. do you think I could talk to Goten when you are done?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I dunno. He's not feeling very well right now," Goku replied.

"Oh, that whole cold thing?" Trunks asked

"Ummm… Yeah… the cold it's really bad," Goku said figuring out Chi-Chi and Bulma must have told him Goten had a cold.

"Ok, well tell him to call me when he feels better," Trunks said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Oh, Goku, when are you going to come over and play with me again? I really miss playing with you. You're a lot of fun, unlike my dad. All he does is stay in the Gravity Room all day. It's almost like he's not here. Maybe he doesn't care about me and mom," Trunks said sadly.

"Aww, Trunks," Goku said noticing sadness in Trunks's voice, "Vegeta loves you and your mom very much he's just really busy."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, I'll get dad now," he said and put the phone down on the table so he could run and get Vegeta.

"Thank you," Goku said. "Oh, I guess he left already," Goku thought to himself when no one replied.

"Hello," Goku heard a deep voice on the phone.

"Oh, hi, Vegeta. There's something I wanted to ask you," Goku began and explained it all to Vegeta.

"I see," Vegeta said, "Are you sure you want to do this Kakarrot?"

"Yes, I have to," Goku replied.

"Alright, I'll go with you but I don't really want to," Vegeta said.

"I know, I don't want to either" Goku replied.

"So… it's tomorrow then?" Vegeta asked not knowing why he had just agreed to go with Goku, usually he'd just tell him no and that he wants to fight him.

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll be leaving for the hospital tonight though."

"Yes, alright, I'll be there tomorrow," Vegeta replied.

"Ok, see you then, and Vegeta, thanks for everything. I'm sorry we didn't get to have that battle you wanted."

"Oh don't worry Kakarrot we will when my time is up and I see you again we will it will be a battle and what a battle it will be," Vegeta said.

"Oh, and Vegeta could you explain all this to Bulma please? I think Chi-Chi is too upset to do it."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and please tell her goodbye for me and to come tomorrow to be with Chi-Chi and Goten," Goku said, "Yeah, ok, well I better go. I have a lot to do."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Well tomorrow then," Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, see ya then," Goku said and hung up.

"Well guess I better get ready to go," Goku said and began to walk to walk to his room. "Oh Goten," Goku thought as he walked pasted Goten's room and saw him lying in bed. He looked as if he was using all the power he had left to keep his chest moving up and down. His face was covered with sweat and he was breathing heavily even with the oxygen mask. Anyone with a brain could tell he was having a very difficult time. "Hey, Kiddo," Goku said walking into his room, "I guess this will be the last time I get to talk to you. Well at least for a long time. I really gonna miss you son. You brought a lot of happiness into my life. More joy than I ever thought I'd ever have. Don't worry thought I won't be alone I know Gohan is waiting for me up there so don't worry about me being lonely, ok? Take care of your mom for me make sure she's ok. Don't let her temper take over and get her in trouble. Goten don't let this make you think I'm abandoning you. I'm not, I'll always be here I'm still with you and your mom. I'm standing right next to you always. I'll never leave I promise and when your time is over I'll be waiting for you and so will Gohan. And when your life does end I want to hear all about it so remember every bit of it. And please son don't forget me I'll never forget you, that's for sure. Well I better get going I have things I need to do and don't worry Goten we will see each other again someday. I know we will," Goku said as he leaned over and gave Goten one last hug and a kiss on the cheek then got up and left the room.

"D-Daddy," Goten said with a weak voice.

Goku turned around to see his youngest son lying there. "He's dreaming about me," Goku said softly as one tear fell down his face then he turned to leave once again. "Chi-Chi it's time for me to go," Goku said as he walked into his room. He saw Chi-Chi sobbing uncontrollably on the bed.

"Goku, I don't want you to go. I don't want you to die. I already lost Gohan and now and now…" she couldn't finish her sentence before Goku had taken her in his arms.

"I know. Chi-Chi, but this has to be done it's the only chance Goten has," he said holding her tight.

"I know, Goku, I know I just don't want it to be this way," Chi-Chi cried.

"I don't either but I have no choice. He is my son I have to save him, and now I have to go goodbye Chi-Chi, always remember I'll be waiting for you."

"Goku, no please!" Chi-Chi cried as Goku flew out the window. It took all he had not to cry in front of her, he knew he couldn't cry it would just upset her more.

"Goodbye, Chi-Chi. I love you and Goten so much and I can't wait for that day when you, Goten, Gohan, and I are all together again," he thought he looked down and saw the hospital, "Well this is it," he said and looked up at the stars, "Well Gohan it looks like I'll be seeing you real soon. Well here we go. Hold on Goten you'll be feeling better real soon," he said and walked in the front door and to the nurse's desk. "Hi, my name is Goku and I'm here about giving my heart to my son, Goten."

7


	5. Goten's Song

Take Flight On Angel's Wings Chapter 5: Goten's Song

"Oh, yes Mr. Goku, I've heard a lot about you and I'm really honored to meet a man who cares enough about his family to give his heart to his son," the nurse said.

"Oh well…. Thank you very much," Goku said, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that when I got here," he thought as she showed him to his room.

"Here you are sir. If you need anything just ask," she said then left.

"Ok, I will, goodbye," Goku said as she left. "Well I sure didn't think my last night would turn out anything like this," Goku said as he got into the hospital gown, "Whoa… I look weird in a dress. I can't believe this is what I have to wear on my last night and don't forget the food here isn't the best food either. Heh it's kinda funny when you think about it. Well better get some rest, big day tomorrow," he said as he got in the bed and turned off the light.

"Mr. Goku, Mr. Goku, it's time to get up," the nurse said.

"Already? man, that night went fast," he said getting out of bed.

"Oh, you have a visitor. A Mr. Vegeta is here to see you."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Vegeta," Goku said, "Yes, could you bring him in please."

"Yes, of course, Sir," she said and went to get Vegeta.

"Well Kakarrot, are you ready for this?" Vegeta asked walking into his room.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey what are you staring at?"

"You're… You're wearing a dress. Well it really suits you Kakarrot," Vegeta said beginning to laugh.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking pinky."

"Huh? What on Earth are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"What? You don't remember?" Goku asked. "When I came back from my fight with Frieza you where wearing a pink shirt."

"Oh, who cares about blasted clothes," Vegeta said mad also very embarrassed.

"Did Bulma leave yet?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, she left when I did," Vegeta replied.

"Well, at least Chi-Chi isn't alone any more. I wonder how there doing over there with Goten?"

"I'm sure there fine," Vegeta replied.

"What about Trunks did you tell him yet?" Goku asked.

"No," Vegeta replied, "Bulma is going to do that later he is at home with Bulma's parents."

"I see, well it's probably better that way," Goku said.

"Yeah," Vegeta replied.

"Well, we have a few hours want to get something to eat? I think they have a Burger King downstairs," Goku said.

"Yeah sure why not? Are you going to wear that dress down there?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, we're in a hospital, Vegeta. Lots of people wear these things in here," Goku said getting out of his bed.

"True, but you look ridiculous," Vegeta told him.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm going to be around long enough to care."

"Yeah, that's true too. Ok, Kakarrot lets go eat," Vegeta said as they left.

"Oh, Bulma I don't know if he'll last much longer," Chi-Chi cried.

"Of course he will. He's strong, Chi-Chi. He can do it," Bulma said as they sat in Goten's room, next to his bed.

"I hope so," Chi-Chi replied.

"Mo-mommy," Goten said waking up as best he could.

"Oh my gosh, Goten your awake! Go back to sleep, Sweetheart you need to rest," Chi-Chi said. She wanted Goten to stay awake so badly; if he was awake then she knew he was alive. But she knew he would be better off asleep.

"Mommy, can you take me outside, please? To my favorite tree?" Goten asked in a whisper as his eyes drooped up and down. It was clear that his body wanted to sleep but he wanted to stay awake, almost as if he was having a battle with himself, a battle to stay awake.

"Huh? But why, Goten?" Bulma asked as she and Chi-Chi looked down at him.

"I want to… I want to go outside and sit," he said.

"Umm… Ok, I think that will be alright," she said and picked up Goten and carried him outside to the old oak tree Bulma following behind carrying the machine that helped Goten breath. It really wasn't that heavy, she was both surprised and relived.

"Goten, why do you want to be out here?" Bulma asked as they walked to the oak tree.

"Be… Because I can feel Gohan out here, this is where we used to play," Goten replied sleepily as Chi-Chi carried his small body.

"Oh, I see," Bulma said about ready to cry and the thought of Gohan.

"Here, Bulma take him for a minute," Chi-Chi said. Bulma took Goten from Chi-Chi after setting the machine in the grass. Chi-Chi sat down, leaning on the tree. Then she took Goten back for Bulma and leaned him against her chest so he could look out at the scenery.

"Mommy?" Goten asked in such a quiet voice Chi-Chi could barely hear him.

"Yes, Goten? What is it?" Chi-Chi asked looking down at him. He looked even paler when the sunlight hit his face. He almost looked like a ghost, so white.

"Could you sing me my song? The one you sang to me when I was little?" he asked.

"Why, Goten?" she asked.

"I miss it. I miss my song. I want to hear it again, please," he said weakly.

"All right, I can sing it to you just take it easy, ok?" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, Goten," Bulma said tears coming down her face, she couldn't bear to see him so sick, it broke her heart.

"Ok it's Godspeed. The song I used to sing to you, right?" Chi-Chi asked trying to remember. She had sung Goten so many songs when he was little she tried to remember which one was his favorite.

"Yes, that's the one," Goten said with a little smile.

"Ok," she said and began to sing.

Dragon tales and the water is wide

Pirates sail and lost boys fly

Fish bite moonbeams every night

And I love you

Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man

My love will fly to you each night on angel's wings

Godspeed, sweet dreams

The rocket racers all tuckered out

Superman's in pajamas on the couch

Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse

And I love you

Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man

My love will fly to you each night on angle's wings

Godspeed, sweet dreams

God bless mommy and matchbox cars

God bless daddy and thanks for the stars

God hears "amen" wherever we are

And I love you

Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man

My love will fly to you each night on Angel's wings

Godspeed… Godspeed…. Godspeed….

"Goten?" Chi-Chi asked looking down at Goten.

"He's asleep again," Bulma said.

"Hey, Mom," Chi-Chi and Bulma both turned around to see Trunks standing there with two toys in his hands.

"Trunks, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home with Grandma and Grandpa," Bulma said a little angry.

"Well, I remember I owed Goten two toys from the World Martial Arts Tournament and I know he isn't feeling well. So I thought I'd bring them to try and make him feel better," Trunks said as he held out the toys. One was a truck the other a little stuffed dog. Goten loved animals, especially ones that could lick his face.

"Oh Trunks, how sweet," Chi-Chi said as she saw the toys.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? I thought he just had a little cold?" Trunks said looking at Goten.

"Well Honey, Goten is sick and we didn't want to tell you because we knew you'd get upset," Bulma said sadly.

"Oh… ok, well you could of told me you know," Trunks said angry and almost crying at the same time.

"We didn't want to because we thought he was going to get better," Chi-Chi said.

"So what you're saying is he's not gonna get better. He's gonna die just like Gohan did?" Trunks asked looking up at them on the verge of tears.

"No, Sweetie, he's gonna be fine. Goku took care of that," Bulma said kneeling down in front of Trunks.

"Oh, really? Wow, where is Goku?" Trunks asked happily. His face lit up like a Christmas tree after hearing Goten was going to be ok.

"He's with your father, Dear," Chi-Chi said as she put a damp cloth up to Goten's head, she was wiping off some of the sweat, his forehead was so hot. He had a very high fever. It was almost amazing that his head could be so hot and his body so cold.

"Oh, wow I never thought those two would be together," Trunks said, "So when are they coming back?"

"Well, ummm…" Bulma began, "Come here, Trunks. Sit on my lap and I'll tell you about it, ok?"

"Ok," he said and put the toy truck next to Chi-Chi on the ground, then he gently lifted Goten's arm and put the stuffed dog under it so Goten could hold his new toy. Then went back to Bulma and sat on her lap.

"Ok, here's how it is," Bulma began to tell him everything.

"Oh, Vegeta. You have to try these fries they are so good," Goku said stuffing his face with fries.

"No way, Kakarrot. Not after you stuck them up your nose to stop that kid from crying."

"Aww, com'on there good," Goku replied with a smile full of fries.

"No thanks, and besides you shouldn't be eating that anyway. You're having surgery remember? You're not supposed to eat before one," Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I think we should go back to the room now."

"Yes, that's probably the smartest thing to do," Vegeta said as they got up to leave.

"Man, you think they could hurry up," Goku said as they sat in the little room.

"You would think you'd be upset about this, Kakarrot, but you act like you can't wait for it to start," Vegeta said as he noticed Goku was so eager to go he was about ready to break the examine table from hoping about on it.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just that Goten is in pain. He needs this and I want him out of pain as fast as I can. You don't understand, Vegeta. You didn't see him. You don't know how bad it hurts to see him like that. I just can't stand it."

"I see, well. I guess you have a point," Vegeta said.

"Ok, Mr. Goku, the doctor will be with you in just a minute," the nurse said as she peeked her head in and then left.

"Finally," Goku said.

"Mr. Goku, I'm the doctor that will be doing your heart surgery. I'm just going to tell you what we are doing," the doctor told him as he went thought some files.

"Ok," Goku said as he watched the doctor.

"Ummm… excuse me doctor but there is someone calling for Mr. Goku," the nurse said as she peeked her head in again.

"It's probably just Chi-Chi trying to get me to stop. Vegeta can you take care of it please, tell her I'm sorry would you?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Vegeta said and followed the nurse to the phone.

"Ok, Mr. Goku, this is what we will be doing," he said and began to explain to Goku.

"Stop, now," Vegeta said returning to the room a few minutes later.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked as they both look at the short Saiyan.

"There won't be a surgery," he said as he stood in front of them.

"What? Of course there will. If you think there isn't because of something Chi-Chi said it's not going to happen. Goten needs this Vegeta," Goku said.

"Not anymore he doesn't. That was Bulma on the phone not Chi-Chi. Goten died Kakarrot, he's gone," Vegeta informed them.

"What? No he can't die, he can't," Goku said in shock. He looked down at the floor clenching his fists as if Goten's death was all his fault. He could have had the surgery sooner.

"I'm sorry, Kakarrot. They said he went peacefully, he was sitting under his tree with Bulma and Chi-Chi and just fell asleep."

"He wasn't supposed to die. I was supposed to save him. I'm his father; it's my job to protect him. I let him down, Vegeta. I let him down just like I let Gohan down," he said as he stared at the floor, he wanted to cry but he was too angry with himself to cry. He kept beating himself up because he could have had the surgery sooner and he didn't. He had to go out and train for two weeks.

"No, Kakarrot. I don't think you did. Goten wanted to be with Gohan right? Well now he is and besides, he wouldn't want you to die. He'd want you to be happy with Chi-Chi. Don't worry, Kakarrot. You didn't let him down. Now let's go home," Vegeta said and turned to leave. He knew that he was going a bit fast, I mean the guy's son just died and he's dragging him out of the hospital. You'd think he'd like him stay and think for a few minutes. It was just hospitals freaked him out a little bit, and if Goten was dead then there was no reason to stay.

"Mom?" Trunks asked as he looked up at Bulma.

"Yes, Trunks?" Bulma replied looking down at her son.

"He's not coming back is he? Goten isn't coming back?" Trunks asked.

"No, Honey I'm afraid he's not."

"Do you think he'll remember me?" Trunks asked.

"I think he will," Bulma replied.

"I'll remember him," Trunks said as he looked up at the sky with a smile.

"Do you want your toys? You left them by the tree?" Bulma said as they began to walk away.

"No, leave them there," Trunks replied.

"But why, Trunks?" Bulma asked, "There yours."

"No, there not, there Goten's" Trunks said as he turned to look at her.

"Huh, what do you mean, Trunks?" Bulma asked as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"He's sitting there, Mom. He'll always be sitting there. That's his tree and when I want to talk to him all I have to do is sit under the tree. Then I'll be next to him," Trunks said.

"Trunks," Bulma said tears starting to run down her face, "You're right, Trunks. He will always be sitting there."

"Now, let's go inside and try to cheer up Chi-Chi, ok?" Trunks said beginning to run back to Goku's house. Chi-Chi had carried Goten's body back to the house after he died while Bulma and Trunks stayed outside to talk a little bit; they knew Chi-Chi needed a little time to herself.

"Ok, Trunks. Yeah, you got it," Bulma said and followed him back to the house.

10


	6. Flying on Angel's Wings

Take Flight on Angel's Wings Chapter 6: Flying on Angel's Wings

"Chi-Chi, we're home," Goku said as he and Vegeta walked in the door a few hours later.

"Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi said running up to Goku and hugging him, "He's gone, Goku. Goten's gone," She said sobbing.

"I know, Chi-Chi. I know, I'm very sad too," he said hugging her tight, "But remember he's with Gohan. He's not alone."

"Yes, I know," Chi-Chi said.

"We need to bury him, Chi-Chi," Vegeta said as he stood by Bulma and Trunks.

"Yeah, I know," she replied still crying.

"I know Chi-Chi let's do it on the hill next to Gohan," Goku said.

"Ok, well let's go I want to get this over with," Vegeta replied.

"Goku, he's in his room on his bed covered in a blanket," Chi-Chi said crying.

"Ok, I got ya. I'll get him, Chi-Chi," Goku replied letting go of Chi-Chi and leaving to get Goten.

"Come on Chi-Chi, let's go," Bulma said leading Chi-Chi out to the gravesite. None of them wanted to do this but they knew they had to. For everyone's sake they wanted to do it as soon as possible to get it over with.

"Goten, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. I hope you can forgive me," Goku said picking up the blanket that contained the lifeless body. "Huh? Goten? Gohan? I … I hear you." Goku said as he heard strange but familiar noises fill the room. "Your laughing, you're together and happy. You don't know how happy that makes me. Goodbye my boys. I'll see you again someday wait for me, ok?" Goku said, "Ok, ready let's go, Son" he said and walked out to the grave Vegeta had made.

"Goodbye, Goten. I love you, Honey," Chi-Chi said crying as Goku gently laid Goten in the cold, small hole.

"Goodbye, Goten. I'll miss you," Bulma said tears flowing down her face.

"I'll see ya later Goten. Don't you forget about me, ok?" Trunks said as Goten was put into the grave. After Goku had laid Goten in the grave he reached down and put the stuffed dog next to the little boy's lifeless form.

"Goodbye, Kid. I was never very nice to you and I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me and have nothing but peaceful days," Vegeta thought to himself. "Well that's that," Vegeta said pretending like this was no big deal, "I think it would be best if we went home now."

"Yeah, I need some time to think," Chi-Chi replied, " I'll call you guys later."

"Ok, bye," Bulma said sadly as the Brief family began to walk back to their car which was by Goku's house.

"Bye, Chi-Chi, bye Goku."

"Bye, Trunks, See ya later, Trunks," Goku and Chi-Chi said.

"Huh?" Trunks asked as he looked over at the tree Goten had died under. Hey, you!" Trunks called across the field to a boy that was sitting under Goten's tree playing with the toy truck, "Hey someone is sitting there! Don't sit there! My best friend is sitting there!"

"Huh?" the boy looked at him like he was nuts but got up and left. Once the boy left Goten's tree Trunks smiled and ran after Bulma and Vegeta.

"He's a good kid," Goku said to Chi-Chi as they watched him leave.

"Yeah, he is. He liked Goten a lot. I bet he thought of Goten as his own little brother. Don't you think so Goku?" Chi-Chi asked looking up at Goku.

"Yeah, I think he did. Well, we should go. We have a lot to do," Goku replied and they both walked back to the house. "Bye, guys," Goku said as he looked back at his children's graves, "I'll talk to you later tonight, ok?"

"Hurry up, Goku! What's wrong? Why are you walking so slow?" Chi-Chi hollered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Goku replied and hurried after her.

"Ok, we have lots to do, Goku things are different now!" Chi-Chi hollered her voice a little slurred because she was still crying but she was trying to act like everything was fine.

"Yeah, they are," Goku said as they entered the house.

"Hi, guys. sorry I got here so late. I was helping Chi-Chi with some things," Goku said as he sat down under Goten's tree, "Well, Goten it's your first night in Other World. I hope everyone is treating you ok," Goku said staring up at the stars from under the tree, "I miss you two already. I hope you're having fun up there. Well, I better go make sure Chi-Chi is ok. See ya later," he said and left to go inside. He would have stayed longer but he knew Chi-Chi was still upset and would want someone there to comfort her.

"Bye, Dad," Gohan said he could hear his father's voice all the way in Other World. "Well, Goten," he said quietly to himself as he watched his little brother, "You told me you never learned how to fly on Earth and you really wanted too. Well now you finally do. You took flight, you took flight on angel's wings," he said watching Goten flap his snowy white angel wings laughing happily.

"Hey Gohan come on! Let's go play!" Goten waved happily as he flew around the purple colored sky and yellow clouds.

"Alright," Gohan replied with a smile and took off after him.

4


End file.
